The couples court
by special agent Ali
Summary: Are the rumors we write about our favorite couples real or one big lie? In this crazy fanfic of court-room drama, you, the reader, are my jury as I pester and annoy the NCIS cast about relationships. Is it Gabby, Tabby or McAbby? Tiva or Tate? You decide. This wasn't written to insult any couple I promise. I just want to know if you like or dislike a certain couple.
1. tate

Hi! You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Alison. The stories are fake, the relationships are false, the people are liars, and now our guilty party arrives.

Bailiff: first case between Ms Caitlin Todd and Mr. Anthony Dinozzo

Bailiff: please rise for the judge

(Judge enters room)

Judge: please sit

(Judge looks over case file, several minutes pass)

J: Ms Todd I understand you are suing the fan fiction website for false advertisement of a relationship between you and Mr. DiNozzo

K: That's correct your honor, there is no way in hell I would ever even date him that it's downright dirty to write we slept together

T: that's because your honor Kate is too prim and proper to even have sex (lowers voice) poor things still a virgin

K: I object, just because I refuse to let it be said I slept with him (glares at Tony) does not make me a virgin

T: No, it just makes you a lesbian Kate

K: ooh I hate you, your honor I would like to call Timothy McGee to the stand please

(Judge nods and a young man in a suit walks up)

K: Timothy, please tell the court in your own words what you think of this "Tate" is it real or fake

MG: I think it is unfair to write what may be just rumors, but Tate may be the truth, whether you guys admit it or not the fans know the truth they see and Tate is proof

T: I call Abby Sciuto to the stand please

(Judge nods and a Goth girl in pigtails sits in the chair)

T: Abby will you please tell the court that this is all a misunderstanding, Kate and I should be together as the website says

A: I'm not sure Tony, Kate and I go to the spa to relax and get away from our problems, but yes you two do make a great team and Tate is sweet

T: thank you Abby, your honor I call Dr. Mallard to the stand

(Judge nods now looking bored and an English gentleman approaches)

T: Doctor will you please tell the jury your side of the story

DM: In my opinion you two have a lot of problems, when I was told to act as peacemaker you two were at each others throats, but it seems you two do make a wonderful team I believe Tate is the proof of that

T: thank you doctor, I call

J: enough already Jury you may make your decision

You be the jury are the stories true write in a review and tell the world if its just another lie or true love hidden inside these two


	2. tiva

Heh thanks jury now grabs your pencils our next case has come

Bailiff: second case between Ms Ziva David and Mr. Anthony DiNozzo

Bailiff: please stand for the judge

(Judge enters room and sighs seeing Tony again)

(Looks over new case file and smiles mischievously)

J: ah, Mr. DiNozzo I understand Ms Todd has died and it took you only thirty minutes before hitting on a new girl

T: I object she hit on me

Z: yeah right, your honor I am suing this stupid website thingy for its lying garbage

J: very well Mr. DiNozzo your first witness

T: I call Timothy McGee to the stand your honor

(Tim walks up and sits in chair again)

T: Timmy buddy tell the jury how in your own words you saw Ms David come on to me

MG: well I (whimpers seeing Ziva stare daggers at him) I agree with Ziva

J: Mr. McGee she can't hurt you in court

MG: yes your honor but unfortunately she knows where I live

(Judge sighs and nods sending him off)

Z: well then I call Jimmy Palmer to the stand your honor

(Judge nods sighing as she bangs her head on desk)

(A young man wearing a suit with curly hair sits in the chair)

Z: now then Mr. Palmer tell the court what you think of this idiotic "Tiva" stories

P: well you honor its true they are different but from what I observe there seems to be some flirting between them during crime scene clean up Tiva is real you guys should get together

(Ziva scowls trying to scare him but fails)

J: next witness please Mr. DiNozzo (pops pills in mouth)

T: I call Ms Scuito on stand your honor

(The perky Goth reappears)

T: okay abs please don't let me down this time tell the court your opinion on our relationship

A: (smiles mischievously) your honor I believe there has been kinky sex made between these two

Z: I object we were undercover that time

A: you deny that you enjoyed it Ms David, the viewers saw it all, they know you loved it

Z: (scowls but sits back down)

J: (pops a couple more pills and holds head in hands) last witness Ms David

Z: yes your honor, I call director Jen Sheppard to the stand

(A young woman in a suit with short red hair sits)

Z: Director you were watching our undercover mission was there anything between us

JS: Your honor I'm not sure what to say for these two they certainly acted very well together, yes tiva will work

Z: thanks a lot Jen your honor I want a new witness I call

J: enough, Jury it's your decision now

All right as before with Tate, is there room for Tiva now that she's gone or are the stories bogus, you decide fellow readers become my jury.

Leave a review please and let me know if Tiva rocks your world jury


	3. mcabby

Hey guys I just want to say thanks it means a lot that you tell me your opinions which all my point is, to bring a couple forward and you guys defend it

Bailiff: next case between timothy McGee and Abby Scuito

Bailiff: please rise for the judge

J: sit please why can't you people get a life

A: your honor I just want to know why were a couple I never gave my permission to writer "mcabby"

MG: oh god Abs Its fiction its funny why are we wasting our time

A: (ignores rudeness) your honor I would like to call LJ Gibbs to the stand

(A silver haired man approaches glares at courtroom)

A: Gibbs do you think me and Timmy are a couple

G: well Abs you forget rule 12, but anyone willing to put a tat in his ass should be given a chance

MG: thank you boss, your honor I call Tony DiNozzo to the stand

(Judge whimpers remembering name but nods)

MG: Tony you said Abs and I would never work out but do you believe in this mcabby

T: it doesn't matter my opinion Tim, I think that these couples rock, it's true I loved Kate but Ziva is my love now Kate's gone I miss her but Tate will live on

MG: uh thanks so I guess that's a yes

A: I call Ducky Mallard to the stage

A: ducky, do you believe Tim and I belong together

DM: my dear Abigail love is something you must cherish and I believe timothy is a good loving man

J: all right I heard enough Jury please you decide

So what do you think Jury does McAbby live with Tate and Tiva forever


	4. Jibbs

Hey! Time for Jibbs to take center stage jury

Bailiff: all rise for next case between Jennifer Sheppard and Jethro Gibbs

J: please sit and call your fist witness

DS: your honor I call Dr Mallard to the stage

(Dr Mallard returns to the chair)

DS: doctor Mallard you have been friends with Jethro for years but what's your take on our relationship

DM: well director I would have to say there is something there with your past in Paris but then Jethro could never settle down oh wait he did

G: I object, Ducky my past has nothing to do with this "Jibbs" thing

DM: of course my apologies I guess I'm still worthless to you

(Steps down and gives hurt look to Gibbs)

G: duck I, ooh I call Tony to the stand

(Tony walks up and smiles sweetly at judge who sighs in frustration)

G: all right DiNozzo you worked undercover with Jen tell the court why we belong together

T: sure boss, "Jibbs" is cool but maybe they should write about us and call it "Jony" or "Tenny" (makes loving smile and gets whacked in back of head)

G: get off the stage before I fire you, your honor I call Abby Scuito to the stage

(The perky Goth reappears in the stand)

G: okay my sweet Abby tell the court what you think of "Jibbs"

A: sure boss man it stinks, I like Gabby I heard about

MG: hey Abs what about McAbby they wrote me to be your husband

A: oh hush Tim I'm talking about a cute father/daughter relationship with my silver haired fox (stands up and ruffles Gibbs hair)

G: Abby! your honor I want to call McGee up now

J: no (gets glare from Gibbs and changes mind) fine but that's it

G: thank you, McGee front and center

(McGee hurries to stand)

G: all right Tim you're my last hope at convincing the jury what do you think of "Jibbs"

MG: (ponders a minute) boss its awesome I think you two belong together and Abby can stay with me

G: (sighs) I need coffee, its all yours Judge

J: finally, okay jury what do you think of Jibbs is it as good as the others or do they break up and go for Tony and Kate

MC: No! Jury stick with "Jibbs" please (makes begging pose)

All right you heard the judge guys does "jibbs" live or should they go for Abby and Tony let it be known your opinion please!


	5. Kibbs

Hello I hope you readers care about these couples because I need more jury votes defend them please

Bailiff: please rise for the next case between Abby Scuito and Jethro Gibbs

K: hey, I've been waiting patiently but now I want to sue for Kibbs

Bailiff: um I um okay uh stand for Caitlyn Todd and Jethro Gibbs

A: KATE!!!

K: sorry Abs your next I promise

J: please sit all right Miss Scuito, (stares at ghost of Kate) what's going on?)

K: nothing your honor but even us ghosts have to defend our honor

J: all right, miss Todd call your witness

K yes your honor, I call Tim

T: I object (runs on stand) I want to put in my opinion first

K: DiNozzo! What the hell do you think you're doing?

T: Well Katie, How can you be with Gibbs when you're dead Huh? Tate is the best

K: your such a loser, of course Tate is the best but Kibbs is still there I found a story about me having a son name Bobby a cute little Toddler by NovasuperNova

T: well I found cool Tate's by Tweeter and other writers

J: can we get on with this please?

T/K: sorry (Tony and Tim switch places)

K: McGee what do you think of Kibbs

MG: it's great like Jibbs, because it keeps the boss away from Abby which makes room for McAbby

K: sorry your honor but can I call dr mallard to the stage

A: no! (Runs on stand) you can't have my silver haired fox Kate! Gabby is cool

MG: no stick with McAbby Jury

J: you all need to shut up! Dr Mallard if you would

(Abby sulks off the chair and Dr Mallard takes her place

K: hey Ducky, what do you think of Kibbs?

DM: I think it is sweet, only because of that author you mentioned she created a very adorable little boy and it's a shame to waste such creativity

K: thank you doctor your honor I rest my case

J: finally you people are driving me crazy how many more cases is there bailiff?

B: hmm (gets out list) there's Gabby, Tabby, Jony, McGiva, and Jimmy/Lee plus whatever the jury asks for

J: oh help me lord, all right Jury submit your reviews to this strange couple

You heard the judge and this chapter goes out to novasupernova for her cute little boy Bobby


	6. Gabby

Heh Heh I'm back Bailiff

Bailiff: Please rise for next case between Abby Sciuto and Jethro Gibbs

J: okay I'm here so Miss Sciuto who's your first witness

A: yay, I call Anthony DiNozzo to the stand

(The Italian man sits in the chair and flashes the judge his brilliant smile)

A: Okay Tony, what do you think of me and the boss?

T: heh heh, Abs You guys make the cutest father/daughter but I agree with the jury if anything Kate and Gibbs made the best pairing it was mature and professional

A: gee Tony thanks, your honor I call Ducky Mallard to the stand

(The English gentleman and Italian stud switch places)

A: ok Dr, I know you think Gibbs and I have a relationship

DM: depends on your definition, as Anthony said you make a cute father/daughter couple unlike Kibbs they knew how to act and yet you knew they liked each other Gabby is sweet in its own way

G: hey, I want to call Jen Sheppard to the stand

(The redhead and English gentleman switch places)

G: What do you think Director? Since obviously everyone loves Kibbs

DS: Well Jethro, I agree with the other you two are always together but you kiss her like she's your kid the whole "good job my little princess" kiss

G: well your honor I could call Tim up here but he'll probably just complain about McAbby

J: doesn't matter, timothy state your response please

(Irish kid and redhead switch places)

MC: sure, I agree with the court boss, we all know you love Abby but as your own kid the whole "I'll keep you safe" thing

J: thank you Tim, jury please cast your vote on this couple is it real or just a father/daughter relationship

You heard her let me know what you think


	7. Tabby

All right I decided to post twice

Bailiff: this case is between Anthony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto

T: ha ha yes Tabby is better than McAbby

MG: NO!!!

J: both of you shut up, Miss Sciuto your witness please

A: sure Timmy since your so eager will you come up

(Irish kid eagerly runs up stage)

A: okay Tim why is McAbby better

MC: I don't know Abs why is it better? Think about it, it's more popular

T: so what I'm the most popular character on the show

MG: yeah but you get Tate and Tiva why can't I be happy with McAbby

T: whatever, I call the boss man to the stage

(Gibbs switches with McGee with coffee in hand)

T: okay Gibbs your also popular couple man what do you think of Tabby

G: it's breaking rule 12 DiNozzo, besides like you said I'm a father to Abby

(Glares at Tony)

T: Hey, you didn't seem to be this concerned for McAbby

G: Tony, you're comparing yourself to McGee seriously

T: well I, humph I call Ziva to the stand

(Ziva walks up smiling sweetly to Abby)

T: Ziva, help me out here

Z: why? Are you cheating on Tiva now?

T: what? No I damn it

Z: (laughs) oh Tony, you two look cute together I'll give you that but I doubt McGee will give up Abby to you

A: Hey, I'm not a toy

Z: no but you treat McGee like one

J: shut up, you people are annoying, jury you decide


	8. McKate?

Heh this one just came to me

Bailiff: your honor I just got an anon request for couple to be added Tim McGee and Kate Todd

J: really okay McGee call a witness

MG: okay, I call Abby

(Abby walks up smirking)

MG: Abs do you think Kate and I would have made a good couple

A: you mean after the way you thought of her then sure

MG: I wasn't thinking of her bad

A: right

MG: fine then I calls Tony

K: McGee! First its Tate and Kibbs now you want me too

MG: Kate, you're back again my angel

K: don't call me that, get up stage DiNozzo

T: sure princess

(Tony walks up and gives judge another brilliant smile)

J: just get on with it

K: Tony, do you think we would have worked

T: I don't know, but I think the writers should give it a chance I guess

MG: thank you boss how about you

(Gibbs walks up annoyed)

G: sure fine whatever it's not like you'll convince many people who like Tate or Kibbs

MG: oh sure dampen my spirits (Gives his cute pout to Jury) please jury

J: whatever okay Jury you decide; do you think McKate's a good idea?

This one goes out to 03colledge thanks for the idea


	9. jabby? or mcjimmy?

Heh heh I'm back

B: your honor I just got a note for a jimmy Palmer to be with Ms Abby Scioto

J: oh Lord Mr. Palmer please come up and defend this, you people are all idiots anyway

JP: yes madam, I think Abby and I deserve each other so I call McGee to the stand

JP: Tim, do you think I could have Abs

MG: (cracks up laughing) in your dreams Palmer after that super glue incident

JP: well in that case maybe the court should consider you and me to be a couple after

MG: (clamps Jimmy mouth shut and scowls) fine you win

JP: I call Tony to the stand

(Italian man returns)

JP: Tony thinks I have a chance with Abs

T: (Also cracks up) hell no Tabby is cuter but you can have McGee so I can take Abs

MG: Tony, I'm not gay

T: whatever probie, you wear J lo glow, take bubble baths and got a manicure gayer than gay

MG: my doctor prescribed that, bubble baths are relaxing and I tore a cuticle

T: see gayer than gay, mcabby is just a ploy to make us think your straight jury stick with Tabby

MG: no, I'm not gay mcabby rules

J: shut up!!!! Palmer call someone else please

JP: yes your honor, I call agent Gibbs please

JP: Gibbs thinks I'm better than these two nitwits

G: how should I know? Three ex wives Palmer, Abby's my girl though and if either of you three stooges harm I'll kick your ass anyway

J: that's it I heard enough, but wait Gibbs what about slash between Jimmy and Timmy

G: (smirks) now there's something cute

J: okay Jury you decide for Jabby and Mcjimmy

Okay I think Ill post next Tibbs and McTony as doubled but for now vote Jimmy with Abs or McGee

And I don't think McGee's gay he's just not tough like Tony or Gibbs I agreed with Ziva on that probably why I'm so in love with him


	10. Tibbs? or McTony?

B: sorry for the long vacation but our judge is back for the case between Anthony DiNozzo and LJ Gibbs

J: yeah I'm back now sit please

T: hey there my beautiful judge did you miss me?

J: cut the crap Tony and call a witness since your now being posted with your boss

T: right sorry I call mcgeek to the stand

(Irish boy pops up)

MG: heh so Tony I guess your gay now too

B: your honor sorry to interrupt but the case has now asked to include mctony

J: sounds interesting McGee looks like you're still gay

MG: what me with him hmm (ponders and thinks of smut) ewww

J: that took you a minute to say eww hmm seems like you're in love

T: gross, but (ponders also thinking of smut) ewww

J: ooh that also took you a minute agent DINozzo now call another witness one not related to the case

T: fine I call Abs

(The pigtailed Goth runs up smiling evilly at Tim)

A: hey Tony now if this works no more mcabby or tabby just you two lovebirds

T: nooo!!!!

A: I say okay with boss man too (smiles at Gibbs who glares at her)

A: oh come on Gibbsy poo you know Tony is much cuter than Tommy

S: hey that's my line why can't I come up

J: who are you?

MG: my sister

J: fine

(Sarah and abs switch0

J: name?

S: Sarah McGee and I think Timmy needs a man he always seemed more comfortable around them

MG: Sarah, I'm not gay

S: okay big brother

T: this is fun I now call Jenny up

G: hey it's my turn to interrogate someone

J: fine whatever

JS: Hey Jethro looks like your popular

G: jealous Jen

JS: of what fact that you two are my couple and now are together is fine with me

T: director

JS: shut up Tony and go kiss Gibbs

T: fine (stands up and turns Gibbs around and kisses his lips)

G: DiNozzo (grabs his shirt before he can run and kisses his lips)

G: now that's a kiss

J: I think I'm going to be sick

K: hey Tony kiss McGee

T: Katie you've returned

K: whatever now kiss him and then I'll kiss you

T: (forgets she is a ghost and can't kiss and grabs McGee and kisses him)

MG: wow but Tony you do realize ghosts can't kiss right

T: I um uh

A: gee I thought Timmy was the stutterer

K: (laughs evilly and leaves)

J: okay this was entertaining but now jury you decide

Sorry for slow update but what do you think mctony or tibbs if Tony was gay who would he choose?


	11. Zibbs

Hi okay decided to do the Zibbs thing

Bailiff: your honor, an anonymous jury fan named ich asked for Zibbs

J: (snatches paper) this was from July 24th what the hell took you to give this to me

B; I'm sorry

J: your fired leave now

B: what

J: GO 

B: (whimpers and runs out of courtroom)

J: Loser, okay Ms Ziva David what do you think

Z: about what? 

J: the couple

Z: couple? 

J: (pops an aspirin) yeah Zibbs, you and agent Gibbs

G: (pulls away from Jen) what, now I get Ziva too (smiles)

Z: (screams) what about rule 88

G: only one 8 and I wrote them so I can break them (chases Ziva)

J: you people are weird, McGee any opinion

MG: (breaks kiss with Abby) I get an opinion, um sounds good as long as McAbby is safe

J: okay Tony Gibbs is stealing your girl

T: (stops kissing Jen) what girl I love Jen

G: (stops running) Hey Jen is mine

T: no she isn't the newest couple is Zibbs

G: huh,

Z: us you idiot

G: hey (Gibbs slap her) I'm not an idiot and I get all the women

MG: no Abby is mine

T: no way Tabby is still up there

(A big argument starts)

J: (blows air horn all is quiet) shut up people already, Jury help me out before I go insane

New Bailiff: I would listen to her jury this is going to get ugly soon so vote for Zibbs if you like


	12. Palmer and Breena

_Hey everyone…wow it's been 5 years I know but I wanted to open this in light of Jimmy and Breena (I love her name and she is pretty)_

_Anyway, I decided to reopen my court room, sit my butt in the judge's chair. The courtroom is back in session._

_Also, anyone who never read this. This was never created to bash the couples. This was a fun piece I made to see what you guys loves. Me, I love McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs the most. That's my opinion._

_What other couples do you all like that haven't been used yet? I am willing to take it with any character that's been on NCIS that's a star or recurring. _

Bailiff: Wow, been a very long time since we been here. This place needs a good cleaning.

Judge: What did you expect Bailiff? Been five years, you just better be happy I rehired your butt

Bailiff: Yes Ma'am very happy…so we have a new case I see, a new character has arrived recently and is marrying Jimmy Palmer.

Judge: *takes paper* I see, Breena huh? Weird name but I like it very unique.

Br: Um thanks? How did I just appear here?"

J: Power of fanfic writers? I summoned you and everyone of NCIS to see what the fanfic world thinks of you being with Jimmy

JP: And if they hate us?

J: I dunno I guess we rag on you or something…don't confuse me palmer

T: Great, back with mean lady

J: *sighs* Damn, why must you always appear

T: Aw, admit it, you missed me the great Tony D

J: Not really, I like Tim better

Tim: Uh Yay?

J: You should stop the sarcasm McGee, fanfic writers like to write about torture

JP: I thought this was about me?J: sure why not? Do you all think they made a cute couple?Gibbs: Does it really matter? This is pointless

J: Your pointless Gibbs…shut up I run this courtroom

T: *Scowls* ur a meanie

J: Fine, I like you Tony…U are pretty funny I just like Timmy more

TM: Can't you like Tony more? I read your stuff…your evil

J: I guess you don't read Enthusiastic fish…or the story where you got rabies…or…TM: *covers ears* please, let us go now

J: Fine, you guys are no fun *everyone vanishes* Well that was fun…so jury what do you think of Jimmy and Breena? Got any more couples I can do so I can annoy the NCIS gang some more?


	13. McGiva

_HI! So I was bored so I decided to unlock my courtroom and clear out the dust and drag NCIS back in. _

_So I said this last chapter but I wanna say it again. This was written for you all to express your love for your favorite couples. I want to see why you think a certain couple belongs together. Or why not. _

_That said I realized in the five years this sat here, McGiva hasn't been done. Should I just do every possible couple you can do in NCIS? _

_**Bailiff : *Materializes in courtroom* Yay I got a job again **_

_**Me (the most awesome Judge ever) I pay you? Damn, no wonder I have no money**_

_***Conjures up NCIS characters* **_

_**T: OMG NO! I was watching a great movie too! You're an evil person Alison**_

_**Me: Your point? **_

_**T: *sticks out tongue* This isn't fair! Who gives you the right to toy with us?**_

_**Me: Whoever invented fan fiction…wasn't me so shut up and lets move on or I'll find a good writer of DiNozzo torture to deal with you**_

_**T: *grumbles* Fine you mean brat…who is being coupled up this time?**_

_**Me: Timmy and Ziva…though I just think he should go with Abby…or me**_

_**TM: I'm fine with that…though Ziva is pretty too…and she scares me**_

_**Z: *rolls eyes* Why do I have to date any of these idiots**_

_**All men: HEY!**_

_**Z: Hey is for horses…and I know I got that one right *plays with her favorite knife dangerously***_

_**A: This is boring…as usual**_

_**Me: Is not…you're hanging with me…that should make you thrilled**_

_***Everyone rolls eyes* **_

_**Me: Okay…obviously I can't control you the way I did 5 years ago**_

_**T: Don't you mean annoy us?**_

_**Me: Shut up you're the annoying one…just for that *snaps fingers and everyone but Tony vanishes* Ha! You can't leave!**_

_**T: I'm sorry! *bows* **_

_**Me: Ha I win *snap fingers and he vanishes***_

_**Me: That was fun…so my fun readers do you like or dislike McGiva? Sorry I left NCIS so long…the Avengers are addicting…I found a new Tony to love LOL**_


End file.
